


Compromised - Like Stink on Everything

by AmazonX



Series: Compromised [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Food, Gen, duriens, fun fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: Shannon doesn't like durians, but Walter and Alex do.





	Compromised - Like Stink on Everything

Title: Compromised - Like Stink on Everything

Author: Amazon X

E-mail: yankeestarbuck@yahoo.com

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com

Feedback: You really wanna?

Category: slashy goodness and stinky fruit.

Rating: Anyone, for Gods, why did you write this!

Summary: Shannon doesn't like durians, but Walter and Alex do.

Archive: Anywhere, just ask and tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer: Oh, please, is this necessary?

Notes: Another challenge, of course. Gratuitous use of durians. Apparently they stink, but taste heavenly. So, I wrote this.

 

***  
The door slams in the kitchen and Shannon and I look at each other.

"Grampa's home," she says. I nod.

Then the stench hits us. Shannon starts coughing and I cover her face with my hand. "It's ok, kid, relax. He's got a durian. It's fruit. Tastes good."

"Alex! It stinks like Bosco did after he chased the skunk."

I think back to that poor dog shunned from the house until Walter scrubbed him down with tomato juice. He looked like he was being tortured. Then he nipped my ankle. As if he was thanking me for giving him to Walter. Not.

I pull Shannon off the floor, abandoning her Barbie brain surgery, and we go into the kitchen. He's got it peeled and cut up. The back door is open letting the breeze in. It's times like this I wished we still lived up the mountain. Breezes were fresher and stronger up there.

Once the soft fruit bursts in your mouth, though, the taste far outweighs the stench. Shannon shakes her head and runs out of the room, and out of the front door. "Stay in the yard, little girl!" I shout after her. Bosco and Honey trot out after her.

Walter feeds me a piece. "You like, Sasha?" he asks.

"You know durian makes me horny, Walter. We can't just lock the bedroom door right now, you know. We can't fuck whenever we want like we used to."

"No, but isn't it great after it builds all day and we finally get together at night?"

We kiss, both tasting, and unfortunately smelling, of durian.

"You got a date, Vlad."

The End  
Liked it? Tell me!


End file.
